Master And Student Romance
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: After more training from Yoruichi, Ichigo relaxes at the hot springs unfortunately his relaxing is cut short by his trainer who decides to act on her urges and have some fun with her student.


**Master And Student Romance**

 **Summary: After more training from Yoruichi, Ichigo relaxes at the hot springs, unfortunately, his relaxing is cut short by his trainer who decides to act on her urges and have some fun with her student.**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story**

Ichigo's working on his kido skills, he's mastered many skills but it's always good to learn as much as he can and Yoruichi is a great teacher When she not flirting with him. At first, it annoyed him but as much as he first hated it the longer he spends with her the more he notices how attractive she really is.

After five hours of training, she's finally allowed him to relax, he's completely exhausted he's been training for so long. It's been weeks now since the war against Aizen ended but you can never be underprepared. Yoruichi went off so he's down here all alone, so when he finds the hot springs he smiles there supposed to help with strained muscles well so Yoruichi says.

He smiles he remembers a long time ago when he first realized that Yoruichi wasn't just a cat but was also a woman, a very attractive woman, with large breast's just like two other big breasted women he knows in Orihime and Rangiku.

The latter is such a flirt nearly as much as Yoruichi herself whereas Orihime is a kind girl and she seems to care about him to what extent he doesn't know. He slowly takes his clothes off and folds them up and places them on the rocks then he slowly walks into the hot water he can immediately feel the water's healing touch.

He moves into the middle of the water he brushes his hands over the waters he can already feel his body relaxing. He launches forward and dives under the waters it's weird swimming in this hot water but he does it anyways. He swims for several minutes not noticing that Yoruichi is watching him with a massive blush as well as a massive smile on her face.

Ichigo after swimming for a while swims over to the rocks and leans backward against them, he rests his arms on the rocks and he grins this feels so good. He closes his eyes and hopes she doesn't come back anytime soon knowing what she's like she could try anything. What he doesn't know is that very same woman starts edging closer as she walks closer she starts licking her lips.

She gets to the end of the hot springs and sees his clothes all folded up she smiles and licks her lips again then she slowly starts taking off her own clothes. She's naked in seconds Urahara shouldn't be back from the Soul Society for a few days he's working on something with Mayuri Kurotsuchi so he won't interrupt what she has planned for her student Ichigo.

She slowly walks into the hot springs, training with Ichigo is hard work her muscles are sour even she was finding it hard to keep up with Ichigo but she won't give up. She brushes her fingers in the water like he did. She smiles as she gets closer to Ichigo he has his eyes closed and the hot water and the generators down here are making enough noise that he doesn't notice her edging closer to him.

She stops in front of him and licks her lips she reaches forward and brushes a finger down his muscled chest but he doesn't open his eyes, she grins then she launches herself forward and her lips clash against his and his eyes go wide open. She expects him to freak out like he did the first time he saw her naked but he just stares at her she steps back and smiles "Did you enjoy that Ichigo."

He gulps "Yoruichi."

She smiles "In the flesh" She moves forward again and there lips clash again he opens his mouth and her tongue enters his mouth she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her forward and she can feel his cock brushing against her thighs. She's wanted this for so long but she pulls her tongue out of his mouth, then she smiles "I expected you to freak out like the first time you saw me naked."

He smiles "I'm older now."

She smiles "So what now." He shrugs, She smiles "You still a virgin or has Orihime fucked you yet."

Ichigo's shocked "Orihime."

She smiles "She has the hots for you didn't you know."

He shakes his head "She's just a friend."

She smiles "You don't have feelings for her."

He shakes his head "I don't."

She smiles "What about Rukia."

He raises an eyebrow "Rukia."

She nods "You're close to her are you not."

He nods "Yes but it's not romantically she understands me."

She grins "So you have no feelings sexually." Ichigo turns away but she grabs his face and makes him face her "Tell me."

He sighs "Fine I don't have feelings for her in that way I don't know it's like she's a sister to me I guess."

She smiles "So many lovely girls Ichigo and you don't have sexual feelings for them what about what's her name oh yes Tatsuki."

He looks shocked "Tatsuki she's my oldest friend I trust her she knows the pain I feel about my mother but she's also just a friend."

She nods "Oh yea Urahara mentioned that she was killed by Grand Fisher I believe." He pulls his face away and she sees the hurt in his eyes "So you don't want to love encase they die."

He sighs "I don't know."

She smiles "What about me."

He looks at her "What do you mean."

She smiles "You didn't freak out like you did last time and you allowed me to kiss you so how do you feel about me."

He sighs "Damn you Yoruichi you drive me crazy."

She grins "Really you mean like sexual crazy." His eyes go wide open then she kisses him again, and he kisses her back this time both their tongues are fighting each other. Under the water, she grabs his cock "You're pleased to see me it seems."

He sighs "Shut up."

She grins "I see you didn't deny it."

He sighs and she stops kissing him on the lips and she starts licking his neck whilst stroking his cock, at the same time his hand goes lower and he accidentally brushes his hand on her arse and she grins.

She grabs his hand and sticks it between her legs and he looks at her and she grins "Go on you know you want to" He can't believe what's going on right now, yes she's beautiful maybe he has a slight crush on her.

He does as she suggested and starts rubbing her pussy and she groans "Oh Ichigo harder pleasure me make me feel alive."

He's freaking out "Keep it down someone might hear you."

She laughs "Nobody's going to come here it's just you and me so make me cum Ichigo." He groans but continues rubbing her pussy whilst she strokes his cock, she goes back to his lips he's surprisingly a good kisser seeing as how he hasn't kissed anyone before. After a few minutes, she groans "I'm almost done Ichigo how about you."

He groans "Me too."

After another few minutes they both orgasm, she pulls her hand up and starts licking his juices from her hand she smiles "Yummy."

He groans "Damn you Yoruichi."

She grins "Do you want me to teach you a new skill."

He looks at her "You mean now."

She grins "Oh not that type of skill but you'll see." She pulls herself onto the rocks and opens her legs wide and he ends up looking straight at her pussy he can still see her juices on her pussy she smiles "Lick it Ichigo."

He looks at her "NO."

She grabs his head and literally pulls his head forwards until his face meets her pussy he opens his mouth and licks the juices off, she smiles "Keep going make me cum again."

He nods and starts licking she bites her lip she's wanted this for so long yea she's been with other people before but Ichigo is something else the attraction was there from the start now she has him exactly where she wants him and damn he's good at this, sometimes it's annoying how quick of a learner he really is although it's also good at the same time. He's licking his teachers pussy and wow it feels nice more than nice it feels amazing, she drives him insane with her flirting but he's now enjoying himself.

She can feel his tongue inside her, She puts her legs on his back and starts putting her fingers through his spiky orange hair and damn this feels amazing she can feel it coming she groans, "Oh Ichigo I'm almost done keep going lick me harder make me explode in our mouth."

A few seconds later she does just that and he licks it up, but he doesn't stop and she bites her lip he's doing it again what is he doing to her she's loving this. A few minutes later she explodes in his mouth again. This time he pulls back and she slips back into the water again and he catches her in his arms and they start kissing again. He lets her legs go and she stands in front of him. She smiles, "I thought you were a virgin."

He nods. "I am but I've watched pornos."

She grins "Really, my turn."

She goes under the water and grabs his cock at first he thinks she's stroking his cock but this feels different he looks in the water and he can see her licking the end on his cock and damn that feels good.

He knows he won't last long, but she's teasing him now licking all around his cock he grabs her face and pulls her towards his cock's end and she gets the picture and starts slowly sticking his cock in her mouth. Slowly edging his cock further and further into her mouth until she feels it touching the back of her throat she now has his whole cock in her mouth then she starts sucking. He bites his lip and rests his arms on the rocks this feels amazing but just how long can she stay under there, luckily he can feel he's almost done and after a few seconds, he releases in her mouth.

She licks it all up then she comes up and wraps her arms around his neck "Damn that was good."

He grins "I was getting worried you would run out of air down there."

She grins "Oh it's not my first time doing that underwater."

He nods "OK."

She smiles "Don't feel jealous Ichigo I'm not done yet your still a virgin I have to change that." His eyes go wide then she moves closer again and he can feel his cock touching her clit, she smiles "You want me don't you tell me you want me."

He smiles "I want you."

She grins "I want you to."

He grabs her legs and she jumps into his lap then he inserts his cock into her wet pussy and she immediately groans "Oh that feels good Ichigo thrust harder."

He nods "OK."

She groans again then she grabs his face and starts snogging him, she feels his hands touching her breasts and she grins, she stops kissing him she nods down to her breasts and he smiles and starts licking her breasts and she groans "FUCK, that feels amazing keep doing that." He smiles her breasts are amazing there so big just like Orihime's and Rangiku's not that he's seen their breasts but from what he can tell there huge.

For some strange moment he imagines having all three of them at the same time he tries to block out that feeling and think of something else but he blushes and she sees but eventually he manages to think about her pussy, he's thrusting away and he's loving this it feels so amazing he's glad it's Yoruichi.

She smiles his cock is so long and thick she can feel him inside her and she's loving this feeling for someone so young to have a cock this long is a surprise, not that she cares she's wanted Ichigo for so long and now she has what she wanted. He stops kissing her breasts and goes back to kissing her lips then he groans "Fuck I'm done."

She smiles "Hold on I'm almost done also." He nods than a second later she nods "I'm ready." He kisses her and they both cum together she feels his seed entering her and it feels long overdue. She goes to pull away but he won't let her as he rams his cock back inside her and she smiles "Oh you want to go again well OK."

He kisses her and they go again then when he's done he pulls out but she grabs his back and rams his cock back in and they go for the third time she's shouting out his name "Ichigo Yes yes yes yes yes fuck me Ichigo Fuck me." Just then they cum again and this time she lets him pull back. She goes to leave the hot springs but he grabs her by the waist and pushes her against the rocks and shoves his cock in from behind for the fourth time and she smiles "Wow Ichigo you the energizer bunny or something."

He smiles "I wanted to do it this way."

She smiles "OK."

He grabs her breasts and starts rubbing her nipples and she leans back into him and leans her head back and they start kissing again then after a few minutes they climax inside each other again. He pulls out and she turns around and they look at each other and there both out of breath and tired.

She takes his hand and leads him out of the hot springs and they go to lie down, she brought a blanket she can't remember why exactly maybe she wanted to lie there and watch him maybe masturbate whilst he watched, she grins at that thought. She spreads the blanket out and pulls him down onto the blanket and they lay in each other's arms.

She smiles "Thank You Ichigo that was some of the best sex I've ever had your an animal."

He smiles "Thank you too Yoruichi I'm glad you was my first."

She smiles "First, second, third and forth but I noticed earlier you blushed what was you thinking about."

He blushes "Oh nothing."

She smiles "Come on you can tell me, was it kinky."

He sighs "It was nothing."

She straddles him "Tell me."

He groans "Fine your breast are amazing I was thinking they were like Orihime's and Rangiku's not that I've seen there's mind you."

She grins "And you imagined a four-way didn't you" He blushes and she grins "I could arrange that you know."

He looks at her "NO."

She smiles "Why not Orihime would love that and I imagine Rangiku would love it also."

He sighs "I want you."

She smiles "Well you can have me but it would be fun."

He sighs "Just drop it please."

She smiles "Fine but if you change your mind I'm up for it and I'm sure Orihime would love for you to end her Virgin torment."

He sighs "Yoruichi stop."

She grins "Not to mention Rangiku she could probably go a few rounds with you just like we just did just think about it."

He groans "You're insane."

She grins "Do you love me, do you trust me."

He nods "Yes."

She smiles "Really."

He nods, "I think maybe deep down I've kind of liked you all along."

She grins "So why freak out the first time you saw me naked."

He sighs "It was a shock OK I saw you as a cat then a women wouldn't anyone freak out."

She smiles "Good point, OK I'm tired let's sleep."

He nods "OK."

He wraps the blanket around them both then they tangle themselves up and within a few minutes fall asleep.


End file.
